invention relates to a type disk for a typewriter, having a hub which can be plugged over a drive shaft of the typewriter and a catch, which can be moved to and fro relative to the hub, is carried by an outrigger connected integrally to the hub and capable of sprung deflection in the axial direction of the hub and can be engaged in a recess of a collar of the drive shaft for rotational position fixing of the type disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,929 discloses a type disk of the type under consideration, having two outriggers which are used for fixing both the axial position and the rotational position of the type disk on the drive shaft of a typewriter. The outriggers are designed essentially in a T-shape, viewed in the direction of the type disk plane, the longitudinal bar of the T being arranged in the plane, the transverse bar of the T, on the other hand, perpendicular to the plane of the type disk. Because of the selected design of the outriggers, by pressing together the one end of the transverse bar, a spreading movement can be induced in its other end which allows hook-shaped catches arranged on the spreadable planes of the transverse beams to be brought into and out of engagement with locking grooves on the periphery of a flange of the drive shaft. The known solution is not able to be totally satisfactory, in that the outriggers project comparatively far over both sides of the type disk.
In another type disk disclosed by DE-OS 40 01 080, the axial position fixing is carried out by means of crescent-shaped outriggers oriented parallel to the type disk plane, which lock, with their free ends, in an annular groove in the region of the end of the drive shaft, while a spigot engaging in a recess and oriented parallel to the axis of rotation serves for rotational fixing, as is disclosed in CH-PS 668 039.